Letters to Alfred
by zegermanwriter
Summary: my first story on here- US/UK. it is Christmas and Arthur has been lonely for a VERY long time. is this year the special Christmas that he has been wishing for? rating will probably go up some.
1. Chapter 1

_dear Alfred,_  
_I miss you so much, you can't even imagine. sitting alone is killing me. i cant take it anymore. I've asked for you as a Christmas wish for the past 7 years, and it hasn't come true. i am beginning to think that finland hates me too. I'm sorry if this is too short notice, but i was wondering if you could come over here like old times, and we could have just one last christmas dinner._

That was the letter that was never sent. And then 6 more years passed. Arthur, being the person he was, had stuffed it into an old file. It was december 23rd, and he was doing some early spring cleaning when he had found it. He didn't ever remember writing it, and it was already addressed to Alfred. So he put it in the 'to keep' pile. He was about to go through another file, when the doorbell rang. He sighed, and answered the door, half expecting it to be that certain Frenchman that visited him every Christmas, but upon opening the door, he was surprised to see Alfred. He was a little shocked, because the last time he had seen Alfred, besides world meetings, was the revolutionary war.  
"h-hi Alfred, what brings you here?"  
"oh... i just thought that you would-... never mind."  
Iggy looked at him confused. But before he could say anything else, Alfred spoke again.  
"mind if i come in? it's freezing out here!"  
"huh? oh... sure." England stepped back as Alfred made himself at home.  
"the house hasn't changed at all." He said as he put on his famous idiotic smile. Making his way to the living room, he called out "so whats for dinner? 'cause i'm starving."  
"w-what? ...fine. I'll make dinner. but you have to eat it."  
"fair enough."  
_WHAT?!_ that is SO not like him. he was being weird, and Iggy knew it. but even so, he went to the kitchen and started fixing the traditional pot roast that he usually did every Christmas.  
back in the living room, Alfred was getting bored, just sitting and waiting with nothing to do. he knew he should've brough his x-box. he was about to go into the kitchen, to help Iggy with dinner, but decided against it, since Iggy would probably yell at him for making it "soiled" or whatever.  
he started looking around. he noticed that it was a little cluttered around Arthur's desk, but he didn't want to look through his plans. he looked to the table beside him, and saw a letter addressed to him!  
picking it up, he opened it carefully. it looked old. reading the date at the top, he was even more curious. 2004.  
Iggy decided to check on Alfred while the roast was cooking. he entered the living room just as Alfred was stuffing the letter into his pocket. with... blush? he was getting even weirder by the minute.  
"...hey... dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes..."  
Alfred jumped. apparently he hadn't noticed Arthur getting there. "o-oh? is it pot roast?" england's eyes widened in shock. he had remembered! "y-yeah... it is. why?"  
Alfred smiled idiotically again. "because it's what i came here for~!" that wasnt entirely true, but he wasn't going to say that he came here for Arthur. not even after that letter. which his heart was still skipping to, around in his chest.  
"you can watch the telly untill its ready..." Arthur still needed to make the sides dishes, so he headed back into the kitchen.  
Alfred turned it on and zoned out. watching the tv was just the thing that he needed to take his mind off things.

* * *

**this is my first fan fic. i know its not that good, but i hope to make it better as i go along. and yes, of course this will be a multi chappie. =u= plz review. i would love feedback. ^J^ tkx, **

**-ze german writer-**


	2. Chapter 2 Early Christmas

"Alfred?" Arthur was standing in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face. "h-huh? what?"  
"dinners ready."  
"oh."  
getting up, Alfred followed Arthur into the dining room, still a little zoned out, thinking about the letter.  
"wha'd you want for chris'mas?"  
Iggy was caught off guard, and he blushed a little.  
"n-nothing..."  
smiling Alfred knew that Iggy had wished for him again. he grabbed Iggy's hand lightly, stopping him.  
"there's gotta be sumthin..."  
Iggy's eyes grew wide, blush quickly spreading on his face.  
"n-no... i-its nothing..."  
"so there IS something."  
Iggy pulled his hand away from Alfred's grasp, trying to escape the tingley feeling that his touch gave.  
"so what if there is?"  
Alfred walked around so he was in front of Arthur.  
"I'll do everything i can to make what you want come true."  
Arthur thought that he was going to pass out. his heart was beating so fast...  
does he know? he can't know! there's nothing that- wait... that letter... HE READ THE LETTER?!  
Arthur suddenly remembered what he wrote in the letter. the one addressed to Alfred, that was on the table right next to where he was sitting. so if Alfred was acting this way... then does that mean that he feels the same way?  
Arthur lowered his head, denying the thought. Alfred was just messing with him.  
"besides, nothing you can do will stop me."  
WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DOES HE MEAN NOTHING I CAN DO WILL STOP HI-  
Alfred leaned down and planted a kiss on Arthur's lips. Iggy felt himself melt into Alfred's strong arms. when they finally pulled away from each other, Arthur found his arms wrapped around Alfred's neck. and Alfred's were around his waist closing the gap that there had been before.  
"y-your messing with me..."  
"I don't mess with things like this. like love."  
Arthur's eyes grew wide again, his face getting even redder than before.  
"l-love?"  
nodding, Alfred kissed him again, this time bringing a hand up to hold the back of Arthur's head, so he wouldn't turn away.  
Arthur wouldn't even think about turning away. after more than thirteen years, all he had to do was get Alfred to come over to his house? closing his eyes, he felt his mind flush. all of his worries gone. but that also included his sense.  
licking Alfred's bottom lip a little, Arthur immediately gained a smily acceptance, followed by Alfred's domination.  
Alfred finally let them pull away for breath, a small stream of saliva deviant to let them fully disconnect.  
picking Iggy up, Alfred carried him to the bedroom, laying them both in bed.

* * *

**yeah, yeah i know. this one was really short compared to the other. i had to make it short. i have to go somewhere. and i really wanted to post it before so i wouldnt forget. and i hope to post another chapter either late tonight, or early tomorrow. i already know whats gonna happen. and i promice, rating isnt going over T. anyway~ thank you for reading this one too, and review, all that junk. OH YEAH- i forgot to mention. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HETALIA.**

** -obviously- XD ok thank you and have a good day. **

**-ze german writer-**


End file.
